


The Boys at the Library

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: Original Huxloween Stories [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Library, Autumn, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Elementary School, Holding Hands, Hux Wears Glasses, Hux is a loner, Huxloween, Kylo is like 8 and Hux is 10, Libraries, M/M, Short & Sweet, Strangers, Strangers to Friends, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, is what makes me so goddamn great, lol the fact that im still writing huxloween prompts in fucking december, they smol, yall please don't romanticize their relationship in this fic kay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: "What's your name?"Armitage groaned, "Why do you care?""Because you're my friend, and I wanna know your name."Friend. Armitage has heard that word many times in the books that he's read. He never knew what it was like to have one because the kids in his class never wanted to play with him. He was too annoying they said. Armitage didn't mind, as long as he had his books he was happy. He'd never considered having a friend, until now."Armitage. Armitage Brendol Hux, but you can call me Armie."  Huxloween Day Fifteen: Autumn Leaves





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way a romantic fic! It's just fluff. Pure G-RATED fluff!

Armie has always liked the fall. It was cool, but not cold. School started in the fall, meaning reading lists. That was Armie's favorite subject. His father wanted him to like math and science, and while he enjoyed those things he didn't truly love them like he did when it came to reading. 

Armie read at least three books a day ranging in difficulty level. He could read well above what fifth grade required and he was  _very_ proud of that fact. 

He would go to the library nearly everyday, but on the weekends he could spend hours reading and learning. It was a blissful existence until one day a little boy with a smeared chocolate stain ran up to him, tapping him on the thigh. Armitage scowled down him and the boy cleared his throat. 

"Why are you sitting in the grown-ups section all by yourself?" 

Armitage put down his copy of  _Great Expectations_ and glanced around. Why yes he was in the adult section, he didn't see a problem with that. 

"Because I'm smart." 

The kid squinted his eyes and peered at Armitage but eventually lost interest and walked away. 

Armitage thought that was the last he'd ever see of him but he was wrong, so wrong. 

The kid returned, but this time the stain was gone and he was holding orange leaves. He tapped Armie on the thigh again and Armitage growled. 

" _What_ _?!_ " 

The kid presented his leaves to Armitage and smiled brightly, revealing a missing front tooth. Armitage's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Why are you holding those?" Armitage pointedly stared at the leaves. 

The kid said nothing as he stood on his tipy-toes and dumped them onto Armie's lap. He walked around him and sat in the chair right next to him. 

"I picked them just for you!" 

"Why?" Armitage asked slightly disgusted as he deposited the leaves onto the table. 

"They match your hair." 

Armitage scowled and tried to turn his attention back to Pip and his problems. 

"Why's your hair red?" 

Armitage's eye twitched and he glanced back at the kid. He was definitely younger than he was, and he looked scrappy. His hair was too long his ears were too big, and his nose was too prominent. The kid clearly didn't like being stared at, and he began fiddling with his hands. 

"My mom says it's not polite to stare." 

Armitage gaped at that. He muttered underneath his breath and returned back to reading, pointedly ignoring the kid sitting next to him. 

A little while later Armitage heard the distinct sound of smacking he huffed and tried to read his book even harder. Then he heard the sound of liquid he turned to glare at the kid and the kid smiled again. 

"Want some?" The kid offered him oreos that had been stuffed in the pockets of his pants and a caprisun that was in his mouth. Armitage made a disgusted face. 

"No thank you, I'd rather not get whatever germs you have." 

The kid made an angry face. 

"I don't have germs!' He said, his voice a little too loudly for a library. 

"Quiet down!" Armitage warned. 

The kid huffed and continued eating. Armitage couldn't understand why this kid wouldn't just leave him alone. 

"What's your name?" 

Armitage groaned, "Why do you care?"

"Because you're my friend, and I wanna know your name." 

 _Friend._ Armitage has heard that word many times in the books that he's read. He never knew what it was like to have one because the kids in his class never wanted to play with him. He was too annoying they said. Armitage didn't mind, as long as he had his books he was happy. He'd never considered having a friend, until now. 

"Armitage. Armitage Brendol Hux, but you can call me Armie." 

"ARMY?! MY GRANDFATHER'S IN THE ARMY!" The kid practically shouted, Armitage blushed heavily. 

"Please quiet down we're in a library!" 

The kid nodded, "Sorry Armiieeeeee." 

Armitage chuckled at the way he said his name. 

"My name's Ben." 

"Ben?" 

Ben nodded while sipping on his caprisun. 

_Ben, Ben is my friend._

"Would you like to play outside with me?" Ben asked suddenly. Armitage adjusted his glasses and looked at him in amazement.  _No one's ever wanted to play with me before._

"Uhhh, okay. But I don't know how."

"Don't worry, I'll teach ya!" Ben hopped off of his seat and grabbed Armitage's hand quickly, running out of the library. Armitage doesn't run too much, but he guessed it was nice. Ben's hand felt warm and mushy, but it wasn't too bad. 

Ben continued holding his hand once they were outside and he lead them into the park. 

Armitage noticed how pretty the leaves and trees looked in the fall. He rarely goes outside because books are usually inside, he closed his eyes and liked the way the sun felt on his cheeks. The air was crisp and he listened to the wind as it blew. 

_Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!_

That's not how wind sounds. He opened his eyes and watched as Ben jumped up and down on a pile of brightly colored leaves. Bren gripped Armitage's hand tighter. 

"Come on jump with me!" Ben giggled and hooped and hollered as he flew into the air, his glee written clearly on his face. 

Armitage did, and at first he felt.. well the same way he did when he started a book. Nervous, and eager to see what would happen. But as the day flew by like the pages that Armitage reads, he found himself happy for playing with Ben in the park. The two played hide and seek, they swung on the swings, and crunched the autumn leaves when they played tag. 

When it was time for them to go home Armitage felt a little sad, he was going to go back to being a loser. 

On Monday during recess he was sitting down in the grass reading by himself when he felt someone tapping their foot against his thigh. He looked up and smiled. 

"Hello Ben." 

Ben smiled and sat down next to Armitage. 

"Why are you sitting all alone, Armie?" 

Armitage inhaled, "No one wants to play with me." 

Ben gasped, "I do!" 

Armitage smiled brightly and put his book down he tapped Ben on the shoulder. 

"TAG! You're it," He got up and ran as fast as he could away from Ben. He heard Ben laugh and run after him. 

Even though Ben tagged him back, Armitage felt like a winner. 

_I made a friend._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the series description for cool links and more information about this event! **[(X)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/559507)**


End file.
